In the halls of Harvard
by apoplexy
Summary: BACK! An unliving person continues to haunt. Whadda hell?! TRORY
1. Perverted leaves

**In the halls of Harvard**

The cool evening breeze was all around the sidewalk, playing with the leaves. The leaves swirled up and floated down, one lone red leaf landed on a head. A head with flowing long blonde hair. The leaf was grasped and thrown down by a slim hand. Paris fumed and muttered about pervert leaves.  
  
A cup full of steaming hot brown drink stood on a metal circular table. Slim fingers wrapped around it and brought it up. The drink flowed down from its home[the cup] to the luscious pink lips. Rory quickly finished the drink and went out of the coffee shop. She waved down to the girl who has a grudge with pervert leaves.  
  
"Rory. We're gonna be late if we dont go now!" Paris muttered, walking briskly.  
"Yeah, c'mon, lets run! Race ya!" Rory grinned and dashed off.  
Paris muttered something about maniac people running around and dashed off. Then she realized she was now one of the maniac people and stopped, jogging instead.  
  


  
**Campus**

  
  
"Sorry Prof!" panted Rory  
  
Then came up a sweating capital... er, person.  
  
"Well, hello Paris. Where have you two been? I was waiting for you both for an hour!" stated the Prof.Cortes  
"We... we... [pants pants] went down to the library... To search for more info on... [pants] our exhibition, Hernando Cortes..." panted Rory again  
"Ah! About me?" laughed Prof.Cortes  
"Your name is Cortes Finch. Not Hernando Cortes," Paris huffed, she was still bothered by pervert leaves  
"What's wrong with you Miss Gellar? Youre rarely in a bad mood nowadays..." enquired Prof.Cortes  
"Nothing... Just pervert flying objects..." Paris sighed  
"PFE. Never heard of it, how did you come by it?"  
"Dont mind about her, she's just a bit ticked off. Now where is this person you're going to introduce to us?" smiled Rory  
"Seems like he's fashionably late, but never mind, lets take chat first. With coffee of course" beamed the Prof.  
  
And of they went, Prof.Cortes smiling happily, Rory, in a good mood because of her getting a free cup of coffe, and Paris, still in a bad mood, the cause of the pervert leaves of course.

  
  
**College's Cafe**  


  
"Honestly, Miss Gilmore, you have to snap out of this... infatuation!" chuckled the Prof  
"Naaaaaahhh.... Its my purpose of life! If there is not this [pointing to the cup of coffee] I shall commit suicide since there are no other things that is as worthful as this...."  
"disgustingly brown liquid" interrupted Paris  
"WHAT?! HOW ----" shrieked Rory but was interrupted by a voice  
  
"Well, this looks like a merry meeting. Its nice to see you again, Capital, Mary..."  
  
Bewildred at the sound of the name, incidents of the past flashed in her mind as she turned around to see who it was.  
  
Paris gasped.  
  
Rory frozed.  
  
The mouth turned into a smirk, the hue of that portion of the visible spectrum lying between green and indigo, evoked in the human observer by radiant energy with wavelengths of approximately 420 to 490 nanometers; any of a group of colors that may vary in lightness and saturation, whose hue is that of a clear daytime sky; one of the additive or light primaries; one of the psychological primary hues organ of vision shone brightly as he drunk the image of his adolescent's crush. And his adult's crush.  
  
Professor Cortes smiled, "Well, it seems like you trine know each other. Welcome to Harvard, you nephew of King Mark of Cornwall who fell in love with your uncle's bride, Iseult, after you and Iseult mistakenly drank a love potion that left Iseult and you eternally in love with each other."  
  
The so-called nephew of King Mark of Cornwall gave him a confused look, "Wha-??"  
  
"Nothing, its just that your name is the same as the nephew of King Mark of Cornwall, in the Arthurian legend" grinned the Prof.  
  
"Whatever, Mister Finch" smirked Tristan Dugrey.  
  


**TBC....**  
  


**A/N:** So how'd you like it?? I want 8 reviews in less than 8 days! Than I'll update between the next 8 days, after I get your 8 reviews! :]


	2. Change of scenery

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** I know I wrote 8!! But I can't help it!!! I like updating!!! The ghost is coming in the later chapters…[smiles mischievously] Heeyyy!! I said ghost! No 'S'!! Hrm, we don't know yet! I haven't finish writing the 3rd chapter. In fact, I haven't started at all! 8P Don't worry, it'll be up… soon…. Maybe… 8P  


  
"TRISTAN?!" shrieked the blonde and the brunette together.  
  
"Miss much?" Tristan sauntered to the table, taking the chair beside Rory.  
  
"You don't mind, don't you Paris?" Tristan enquired, staring at Paris, with an eyebrow raised up.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, nope, I don't. I got over it already, after you cracked my heart, then broke, then smash it, then ground on it to fine powder." Paris said coolly, rubbing her fingernails on her shirt and stared at it.  
  
"Fine," with that, Tristan popped a Mentos into his mouth, then slung his arm around Rory's shoulder, "Miss much, Mary?"  
  
"Not really. After graduating Chilton, I went to the Hartford's graveyard to see if there was any Tristan Janlen Dugrey, unfortunately, there was not. So I dumped my stake, cross, peas and onions and left for coffee," Rory smiled happily, while sipping her coffee, "And also, get your arm offa me boy!"  
  
Tristan smirked, and breathed out a mouthful of mint Mentos freshness at Rory's nose, "I ate my mint already Mary, wanna shag?"  
  
Rory's mouth dropped open, "Shag?! What are you, a British?! Did you left us Chiltonites and went to Britain? Or did you get an over dosage of Spike, in Buffy the vampire slayer?!?!"  
  
"Wot d'you mean Spike? Buffy? She sucks! Dark Angel is much better! So... wanna go to some private place and do some shagging and more?" smirked Tristan, saying it all in a North England accent.  
  
Rory glared at Tristan, then gulped her coffee. She then reached over, stole Tristan's coffee and gulped half of it.  
  
"Whodda?! HEY!!!!" yelled Tristan, glaring at the Got Coffee? Girl.  
  
"You sooo suck!" Rory beamed, and finished Tristan's coffee  
  
"Of course I suck! I always suck faces Mary, don't you know that?" Tristan smirked, then starts playing with Rory's hair  
  
"Ugh, you have never sucked mine!" Rory muttered, yanking her hair out of Tristan's grasp  
  
"What?! Wha--" Tristan shrieked crazily, thinking Rory had forgotten the night at Madeline's party. Rory glared at him, sending him the glare that said 'Shut up, or you'll wish that you were never born' glare. Tristan quietened down and hummed a Lifehouse song.  
  
"Okay, I'm done chatting. C'mon Rory, lets go to our rooms" Paris sighed. Apparently, she was now bothered about the exhibition. Not the pervert leaves.  
  
"Oh, wait, Paris, you're still in your own same room. But Rory, you're gonna be neighbours with Tristan. We already moved your heavy furniture to room 387. You can pack your things tonight, and move out tomorrow." said Prof.Cortes happily  
  
"_What?! Why?!?!?!?!_" Rory stared at the Prof. bewilderedly, thoughts of being neighbours with Tristan made her dizzy... Somehow... she doesn't know why.  
  
"Hey! Cool! You're in the same floor as me!" smiled Paris happily  
  
"Yeah, but you're in the very end..." Rory sighed, and then slumped down. She grabbed the Prof's coffee, cast a beady eye glare at the Prof and drank up all his coffee. The Prof. stared at her mutely, sighed, and then shook his head in amusement for some reason.  
  
"Rory... Err; there are adjoining doors... Between you and Tristan..." mumbled the Prof.  
  
"_Adjoining doors?!?!_" the blondes and brunette shrieked together. But the expression on their face was different. Paris' was shocked and amusement. Rory's was shocked, plain plain shocked. Tristan's was pure happiness with a mixed of eeeeevillnesss.... Gollum gollum... Err.... [A/N: I can't help it! Gollum gollum!! @_@;;;]  
  
"Err, yes... But you both have your own locks on the adjoining doors..." said the Prof. quickly, in hope to calm the shrieking Gilmore down with the little information.  
  
"WHAT THE?!?!?! HE! HE CAN PICK LOCKS!!!!" shrieked Rory  
  
"Yes, indeed I can. But don't you worry Mary, I wont come in when you're preparing our shag fest..." smirked Tristan, not at all helping Rory, but instead, worsen her.  
  
"ARGH! I SO HATE YOU! YOU... YOU... SARUMAN!!!!" shrieked Rory, and then she stomped off to her soon-to-be-ex room.  
  
"We'll see about that Rory Gilmore..." whispered Tristan quietly, staring at the fading figure of Rory Gilmore.  


  
**A/N:** I want…. 12 reviews!!! 12!!!!! Then, I shall update! I shall not succumb to a softie! No!!!


	3. Buttercup, buttercup

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** Troryyyy!!! Sappy chapter!!! YAY!

  
  
  
  
Rory stomped her way up to her soon-to-be-ex room. She had enough of Tristan and his lewd comments, she wanted time to think. To think that… why does she feels tingly feelings when Tristan touched her? Why?  
  
She entered her room, and was surprised at the sight of a nosegay of flowers. She took the nosegay, and in it, was a poem, and she read out loud,  
  
  
  
_Thee only do I love,  
  
as I give you an Arbutus,  
  
  
  
Innocence, pure of heart,  
  
is what you are as I give you a Baby's Breath,  
  
  
  
You are a flame in my heart,  
  
and indeed, you are, as I give you a red Camellia  
  
Adoration,  
  
is what I feel to you,  
  
Perfection,  
  
indeed nobody is perfect, but to me, you are,  
  
Loveliness,  
  
is what you are,  
  
I give you a white Camellia,  
  
  
  
Unfading love,  
  
as I give you a Globe Amaranth,  
  
  
  
I love you,  
  
that is why I give you a Coral Honeysuckle,  
  
Love,  
  
I give you a red Chrysanthemum,  
  
  
  
Be mine,  
  
and I give you a Four-leaf clover,  
  
  
  
True love, memories,  
  
though our memories are bitter, but my love for you is true, as I give you a Forget Me Not,  
  
  
  
Alas! for my poor heart,  
  
indeed, it is true, as I give you a red Carnation to tell you how I feel when,  
  
  
  
refusal,  
  
a striped Carnation,  
  
rejection,  
  
a yellow Carnation,  
  
and,  
  
wish I could be with you,  
  
and again, the striped Carnation.  
  
I remain,  
  
a buttercup_

  
  
  
'What?! Who gave me this? A _Buttercup_…?' thought Rory, bewildered, 'A _flower _gave me this? That's crazy!'  
  
And outside her door, a silhouette of a man lurked, hearing her recited the poem, and the man cussed "Damn that James! Should have never ask him to write me a poem!" and knocked her door.  
  
Rory put down her nosegay, and then proceeded to open the door, and leaning on the doorframe was Tristan.  
  
"What do you want Tristan? Didn't you get enough of me from that chat downstairs?" Rory sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Why, no dear Mary. Of course I didn't! We didn't shag and do more than that!" Tristan smirked, then winked at Rory  
  
"Ugh! You are so… you!!!" Rory huffed, and raked her hair with her fingers, frustrated at Tristan  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd be shagging with this certain handsome blonde guy… who knows how to speak the British accent really well…" Tristan smiled  
  
"Oh, you mean Prince William?" Rory smirked, and folded her arms, staring at Tristan's clear blue eyes  
  
"Aww, Mary! You know what I mean!" Tristan groaned  
  
"Indeed, I do! You mean… James Marster!!! The guy who plays Spike! He's hot! He knows how to talk British really well too!" Rory exclaimed happily  
  
Tristan stared at Rory for a while, then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I… I'm… I am… buttercup…"  
  
"_What?! The Powerpuff Girls?!_ What- … Oh…"  
  
Tristan turned around and tried to run away, but Rory's hand grasped his wrist, hard, hurting him.  
  
"Ow, Rory, let go, it hurts…" Tristan whispered  
  
"Tristan, turn around, please…" Rory said quietly as she waited for Tristan to turn around, then, "You suck at writing poems you know…"  
  
"Rory, my friend wrote that for me since I don't know how to… express… If that's what you're going to say, then I'm going…" Tristan muttered, refusing to look at Rory  
  
"Tristan… I don't hate you; I just said that because you were a freaking obnoxious hauteur arrogant fatuous sardonic lascivious atrabilious meretricious fop! And…"  
  
"Rory, I know I'm all that five dollar words, and please, I don't want to hear any five dollar words. I love you Rory, and you don't love me. You abhor me. So, I'm going to avoid you, goodbye Rory. It was nice to satirize with you."  
  
With that, Tristan turned around, but was pulled back and around by Rory and as he staggered forward by the sudden force, his lips smashed into Rory's and the smashing turned into a buss.  
  
Rory felt Tristan's lips on her, it felt so good, she kissed back softly and gently, and her hands moved up to Tristan's tousled hair and were lost in it.  
  
Tristan felt Rory kiss him back softly and her hands were in Tristan's hair, pushing his head forward, he was in bliss. Tristan licked Rory's lips, waiting for her permission to go inside.  
  
Rory opened her mouth, and Tristan's tongue shoot in and explored. Then their tongues duelled, fighting for control.  
  
Tristan hugged Rory close, never wanting to let her go, never wanting to let this moment go as they kiss and kiss.  
  
"Rory?" a familiar voice asked, the voice was full of anger and sadness,  
  
"_Dean?_"  


  
**A/N:** AHAHAHAHA!! YES! DEAN AND RORY ARE STILL TOGETHER!!! :P more reviews!! I want sixteen! SIXTEEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! :]


	4. Fortyfive minutes?

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** Okaaayyy… I GOT 23 REVIEWS??!!?!?! O_O Man, I asked for 16! Do things like that more people!!!! :P and, err, Manhattan… No, Tristan is not the ghost. Hey, maybe I could make him into a ghost… If that's what you guys want… :P MORE REEEVIEEWWSSS!!!! :]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dean… I… I…" Rory stammered, scared.  
  
"Why the hell are you kissing the accountant boy?!" Dean snarled, his hands in a fist, ready to punch Tristan  
  
"It was an accident. I turned around suddenly, and then my lips were on hers…" Tristan shrugged nonchalantly  
  
Rory glared at him for acting so nonchalantly, and grabbed Dean's arm, "We need to talk Dean…"  
  
"Of course…" Dean glowered, still in the punch-Tristan-when-you-get-the- chance mode  
  
Rory dragged him to one corner, "Dean… I'm… I'm sorry... It was just, you know, spur of the moment thingy…"  
  
"Rory, maybe it was the spur-of-the-moment thingy, but as I told you years before, he has a thing for you, and our relationship is… wavering…"  
  
"No! He does not have a thing for me… Well, Ok, so he does…"  
  
"Rory, I think… We should break up. I don't know why, but it feels that you're avoiding me… Farewell Rory…" Dean said, then turned around and walked away briskly as the blonde and brunette watched him fading away…  
  
Rory turned around and bumped into Tristan, "Lord, Tristan! He… He broke up with me…" then she started sobbing hard, staining Tristan's shirt with her clear salty tears  
  
"C'mon, lets go in…" Tristan said, as he lead Rory to her room, then closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
Rory's head was on Tristan's lap, she was still crying, but quietly. Tristan stroked her hair and whispered comfort words to her.  
  
After an hour of wallowing, Rory sat up, rubbed her blood-shot eyes and hugged Tristan, "Thanks Tristan…"  
  
"No problem Rory, it's the least I could do with an acquaintance…" Tristan smiled sadly  
  
"Acquaintance? Tristan, you're not my acquaintance!" Rory exclaimed, wide- eyed  
  
"Then? Your nemesis?" Tristan said quietly, wounding himself even more  
  
"No, of course not… You're my… friend…" Rory whispered, laying her head on Tristan's shoulder  
  
"Hmm, this is what it takes to be your friend? A wet pants and shirt? Whoa. That's terrible!" Tristan joked, playing with her hair  
  
  
  
  
  
As the holiday went by, Tristan and Rory's friendship grew and grew, till,  
  
"Rory? Will you go out on a date with me?"  
  
"What? Wait a second!" Rory shouted, she was in her bathroom, the adjoining doors were open, Tristan was rolling around her bed, messing the sheets.  
  
The bathroom door opened, and out came a showered Rory, drying her hair with a towel, "Yeah, Tristan?"  
  
Tristan sat up, and gave her a frightened smile, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Could be, to where?"  
  
"Is that a yes" Tristan repeated, grinning  
  
"Ugh, yes! To where?"  
  
"That's for you to find out, dear Rory…" smirked Tristan smugly  
  
"Ugh, I shoulda say no!" Rory groaned, then she nudged Tristan's stomach with her toe,  
  
"Get up and off, I want to change!"  
  
"Aww Rory! Why cant I see?"  
  
"Because you'll get your hands on me, and my body is restricted to handsome blue-eyed blondes only"  
  
"Are you blind Mary?!"  
  
"No, its just that youre not handsome!" Tristan pretended to be heartbroken, and cast his eyes downwards in mock disappointment, "Now, go away or else I wont go out with you!!!"  
  
Tristan sticked out his tongue, then went away, leaving a flustered Rory behind, who thought about their kiss…  
  
  
  
"Paris! I. Need. Clothes." Rory grumbled as she burst into Paris' room, banging the door before that,  
  
"You. Get out. Knock nicely. Wait. Till the door opens. Then. My help." Paris glared at Rory,  
  
"Pfft!!!" Rory huffed, turned around, and closed the door. She counted till ten, then rapped the door three times.  
  
And waited.  
  
Waited.  
  
Still waiting……  
  
Tapping her feet now… waiting…  
  
Waiting…  
  
Somebody greeted her. Waiting…  
  
Tristan passed her, yanking her hair, before going down the stairs. Still waiting…  
  
Rapped the door again, three times, a little bit more loudly.  
  
Waiting…  
  
Rory got fed up, turned around to leave just as the door open by a very happy Paris,  
  
"You! I waited for forty-five minutes! How dare you!!!" Rory shrieked  
  
"Hey hey… Its your fault for barging in…" Paris smiled happily, ignoring the anger radiating from Rory like radioactive, 'cept that the anger doesn't sink into people.  
  
Rory grumbled, pushed Paris out of the way and walked towards the closet.  
  
"All your clothes suck!" Rory said  
  
"Well, goodbye then!" Paris rolled her eyes  
  
"Aww Paris! C'mon! Help me!!!" Rory shrieked, flinging clothes out of the closet  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Paris muttered, closing the door behind her…  


  
  
  
**A/N:** Okay! End of chapter 4!!! Sorry!!! I was going to write two chapters today and upload them! But I have to go to this dinner thing, then im staying the night at me other house! So im going to post two other chapters tomorrow! Five and six!!!! REVIEWWWSS!!!!!


	5. Breaking of an organ emotionally

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** Hrmm hrmmm…. Yo Chica, I asked people to review, because I think my fanfic sucks. Yes, same thoughts as yours, I do think my fanfic sucks, I really do, and when I posted the first chapter, I wanted people to review so if there are lots of reviews, ill continue, if not, ill just delete the fanfic off the planet. Understand? I don't have pride in my work. I'm a low- confidence kid. Yeah, Lucia, Shay, Diddlee and all are kewl fanfic writers. But even if their fanfic sucks, it is still a fanfic. Cos they're a fan, and they're doing a fic of the thing that they're a fan of. So, fanfic! There are no real or fake fanfics. Just good and bad ones. *grins* and () [since you didn't put any name], I wont turn Tristan into a ghost. I promise ya. *scratches head* and here is the fic, ta daaaa!!! Don't review! Don't review!!! Err, ok, review if you want to, though, id really like it if you review, and ill speed up more, * winks winks * bribe! Bribe! Take it!!!!! :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where will you be going?" asked Paris, while flinging her clothes away from her bed  
  
"Erm, he didn't say… He just said to wear something…. Rory-like…." Muttered Rory, burrowing her head into the piles of clothes  
  
"Rory-like?! What kind of… word is that?!" said Paris, with one eyebrow raised up as she rolled around her bed  
  
"Ugh, to him, that means… Formal yet formal yet casual. And you're no help! Stop rolling around and help me!!" glared Rory at Paris and the mounds of clothes  
  
"Huh, 2/3 formal and 1/3 casual?!" stared Paris at Rory, waving her hand like Queen Elizabeth for some sort of unknown reason  
  
"Er, yeah… I think…" Rory muttered, thinking as she lay on a mound of clothes, wrinkling and flattening the clothes  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Yo! Delivery service!" somebody shouted  
  
"Ugh, I didn't order anything!" muttered Paris angrily as she stood up and opened the door  
  
"Er, yo! I got something for… Rory Gilmore…The guy next door told me to send it here…" grinned the Delivery guy nervously under the glare of Paris  
  
"RORY! C'mere and take your… ordered thing…"  
  
"Huh, I didn't order anything!!!"  
  
"Well, just c'mere and take it!" huffed Paris, still glaring at the cowering delivery guy  
  
"Never say 'Yo!' to me…" muttered Paris angrily, while narrowing her eyes  
  
"Yo- er, yes ma'am!" nodded the Delivery guy, he held out a long piece of garment, covered in a long plastic sheet  
  
"What is this…?" Rory gaped at the gown  
  
"Mister Dugrey sent it to you…" the Delivery Guy winked at Rory, then wagged his eyebrows but was stopped by the glare of Paris. Again.  
  
"Er… Okay…" Rory mumbled, while signing  
  
"Good day" muttered the now polite Delivery guy  
  
"Farewell" Paris said then slammed the door  
  
Rory went to Paris' bed and sat down, she took off the cover and threw it at Paris  
  
"You should have some manners…" muttered Paris, as she sat beside Rory and poked Rory's ribs  
  
"Ow! Sheesh, you're the one who should!" glared Rory as she held the gown before her  
  
"Hrm… light blue Vietnam silk… nice… a nice touch of sequins… yeah… yeah…" muttered Paris to herself  
  
"Why are you 'yeah yeah'-ing? Paris? Hello? Salutations? Bonjour?" glanced Rory at the muttering Paris, and then she yanked Paris' hair, hard.  
  
"OW!!!! What did you do that for?!?!" glared Paris at the smiling Rory  
  
"Well, you were muttering about the gown like some kind of… woman…"  
  
"Well, duh, I AM a woman…" Paris rolled her eyes, then gave the gown back to Rory, "You need a nice dark blue cardigan with some simple jewellery and pumps. Or clogs…"  
  
"Thanks Paris…" Rory grinned, then she stole the dark blue cardigan on top of a very high pile of clothes, a pair of black clogs and pumps, a white Pearl necklace, some dangly earrings, and a pearly-grey purse, "Good bye Paris! And thanks!"  
  
Then Rory rushed off before Paris could yell at her  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiya Rory, can I come in? Please?" knocked Tristan  
  
"Wait… Mmmpph… Ugh… Ah, right… Okay, you can now!" beamed Rory happily as she turned around and was kissed by a certain blue-eyed blonde guy.  
  
"Tristan…" Rory whispered, smiling at him, "Let's go now…"  
  
They walked out of Rory's room, locked the door, went down and to Tristan's car  
  
"So…" Tristan muttered  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are we… still just friends?"  
  
"I… I don't know… I mean…"  
  
"Rory, its okay, I understand"  
  
They kept quiet till they were in the car; Tristan popped in a CD and turned the volume to the fullest  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you hearing a boy band?"  
  
"What is wrong with that?"  
  
"It's a BOY band for goodness sake!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but their songs are nice…"  
  
"Ugh, you are so… teeny bopper-ish!"  
  
"Pardon me? I'm a teenybopper 'cos I listen to boy band music?? Huh, At least I don't listen to some woman whose name belongs to a male…"  
  
"What?! PJ means Polly Jean!!! There is no male named Polly!!!"  
  
"There is! A parrot!"  
  
Rory glared at Tristan and smacked his chest  
  
"Oooh, I know someday you'll touch my chest! I know you love me, Mary!"  
  
"Ugh! I do not love you! And the name's RORY!!!"  
  
"Whatever, Mary… You shouldn't keep your feelings hidden!" Tristan grinned, thought he was hurt by the remark, he kept up the pretence that he wasn't  
  
There was a heavy silence all the way to the… thing…  
  
"We're here!" Tristan announced happily, glad that the silence was broken by something else other than the shrieking of a member of a boy band  
  
"What's here?" Rory asked, squinting her eyes to see what the building was  
  
"The… theatre!" Tristan beamed  
  
"Tristan! Theatre?! How did you know that I wanted to see this month's attraction?!" Rory squealed happily, clapping her hands while gazing at the building in front of her  
  
"C'mon, let's go…" Tristan smiled softly  
  
"I want coffee first!!!!" smiled Rory as she jumped up and down when she was out of the car  
  
"Yeah yeah…" Tristan rolled her eyes and led her to the building, "Your coffee awaits you, so stop stopping every 3 steps!"  
  
With that sentence, Rory hurried through the door leaving a very amused Tristan behind  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was good! Reaaallyy good!" Rory smiled  
  
"Nu-uh, that sucks!" Tristan disagreed, grinning  
  
"How could you say that? It was good! Totally good!!!" Rory glared at Tristan, then shook her fist at him  
  
"Getting violent here, eh Mary?" Tristan smirked  
  
"I hate you!" Rory stuck out her tongue and then grinned  
  
Tristan kept quiet, reminiscing the horrible incident….  
  
  
  
They went up and into Rory's room then sat on the bed, Tristan smiled at her than started to kiss her gently, slowly, Rory started to kiss back but was stopped by a sudden wave of tears  
  
"Rory? Er, did I bit your lip or something?" Tristan asked, confused  
  
"No… it's just…" Rory mumbled, then laid her head on Tristan's lap, "It's just that I can't get over Dean. I still love Dean; he was my first love and all. My first of many things. Then, he was just gone."  
  
Tristan kept quiet while stroking Rory's hair, he was, of course heartbroken, but remained quiet, still keeping up the pretence…  
  


  
  
  
  
**A/N:** AHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHA!!!AHAHAHA!!!! Yes, it shall still be a TRORY!!! YAY TO TRORY LOVERS! YAY!! Boo to Dory lovers :P The ghost is coming, yaayyy!!! :] R/R! And do you guys feel pressured by me… asking for reviews? If so, er, sorry! I never felt pressured when the writers asked for reviews! @_@;;; and id e updating chp. Six and seven tomorrow cos it's almost 4 am, so gbye! For now that is…


	6. Withered black roses

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** weeeee!!!! And here is the lovely chapter six! What's in it? * smiles smugly * only I know! Well, for now.. :P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan ran his hands through his tousled hair, he sighed then stared at the mirror in front of him, 'What did I do to deserve this?!'  
  
Rory had just finished her wallowing phase, so Tristan had retired to his room, and then went to his bathroom to take a hot shower, and try to forget what had happened on their first date.  
  
Tristan stared at his chest, then took off his shirt, 'How could she not like you?! You are so damn hot, man!' Tristan grinned at himself, and then poked his six-pack stomach. A sudden bout of wind chilled him, goose bumps broke open. 'You shall not be defeated by a puny chilly wind!!!'  
  
Tristan saw a spiral of faint smoke beside him; he turned his head sideways and saw none. Then he looked up and saw the smoke was getting thicker, and it was forming into a small humanoid form… then the smoke was replaced by a young schoolgirl, her face was deadly white, and so was her lips, here eyes were shining brightly in the colour of ruby, she was clutching a withered rose, and her voice was whispery, yet shrill… The girl raised her eyes to Tristan's and whispered,  
  
_"The trees rustled,  
  
The leaves fall,  
  
The schoolgirls played,  
  
Leaving me behind,  
  
They skipped around,  
  
Playing in the playground,  
  
As I planted a rose,  
  
A rose so red,  
  
So, you could remember me,  
  
When I'm dead"_  
  


Then the girl started to grow, swirls of smoke surrounded her, and then it was gone. A young woman replaced the schoolgirl with grey hair flowing before her. Her eyes were glowing red, bulging, her thin lips were red, and her complexion was deathly grey. The woman staggered towards Tristan, who was backing up, the woman snarled at Tristan.  
  
Suddenly, a choked cry rang out, calling out his name; Tristan stood up straight, the woman had vanished. What was left was a withered rose on the floor, as he bend down to pick up the rose, he heard a faint shrill of a young girl laughing, with the poem mixed in the background.  


  
  
  
**A/N:** yeah, the cry was from Rory! * beams * chp. 7 coming up!!!!


	7. A lesson to be learned

**In the halls of Harvard**

"Rory?!" Tristan shouted as he ran out of the bathroom, with the withered rose tucked in pocket.  
  
"Tris… Tristan…" Rory looked up from her crouching form, sobbing  
  
Tristan sat down beside Rory and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair,  
  
"What did you see, Rory?"  
  
"I… I… saw a… little girl when I went up from the bed to change my clothes… She, she stood there staring at me, while this chilly gust of wind whirled around me like some kind of tiny hurricane… Then, then that girl cried, just letting the tears well up then falls down. Then a naked young woman replaced the girl. She was… chest-less… Her eyes were bulging out, red and glowing… Her red mouth opened, revealing a pair of fangs, that woman that laughed shrilly, scratched her arm, and instead of blood… There were petals of black rose falling down, that woman just smiled at me after laughing… Till you came…" Rory sobbed hard, then burrowed her head into Tristan's bare chest  
  
"I saw the same… Except that the girl recited a poem, and the woman was wearing a long white gown, torn and tattered… And that girl left a withered rose…"  
  
Something landed on top of both of their head; Rory reached out and took the thing from Tristan's head, while Tristan, vice-versa. And there lay half of a black petal on each hand, the word 'Rory' was inscribed on Tristan's, while the word on Rory's were 'Death'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up, an arm was lying on her stomach, and she sat up and looked at the person beside her. It was that woman again, except this time; she was bleeding in the mouth, and staining the pillows with black blood. Rory screamed. A blur head full of tousled blonde locks appeared beside the woman. And the woman disappeared, while the blood turned to a single black rose. Tristan stood up and gaped at the rose, "She… she was here, wasn't she?"  
  
"Why did you sleep on the floor?!" yelled Rory  
  
"Well, I heard a female voice, kinda like yours in the middle of the night, telling me to get off and sleep on the floor. So I did," Tristan grinned sheepishly  
  
"That. Was. Not. Me." Rory glared at Tristan  
  
"Hey! It was in the middle of the night!!!!!" argued Tristan  
  
"Huh, whatever" Rory rolled her eyes, and got off the bed, taking the rose with her in process. There was no sign on her shirt or on her stomach. The woman left nothing but the black rose.  
  
"Tristan… What are we gonna do with this… hauntings?" Rory asked  
  
And there came the answer, floating down in a piece of yellowed old paper,  
  
_"Every night, I lay awake,  
  
Waiting for somebody,  
  
To come and help me,  
  
Every time, everyone went,  
  
Away from me,  
  
Not helping at all,  
  
Hidden beneath,  
  
The layers of cold cement,  
  
I lay there,  
  
Dead"_  
  
"Err… Tristan?"  
  
"It seems that she… wants help…"  
  
"Duh… But how?"  
  
"That, I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prof. Cortes?" Rory knocked on the door  
  
"Ah, Miss Gilmore, come in, please!"  
  
Rory came in, with Tristan. They sat down in front of the Professor, and laid down the things that the woman left them  
  
"And these are…?"  
  
"Are the things this woman left us. She appeared for the first time before us yesterday night," explained Rory  
  
"And this woman is…?"  
  
"It's a long story, Mister Cortes…" Tristan stated, then lean back into his chair, and told the story, with Rory helping him…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok… From what I know, Harvard was built on an old school years and years ago. One girl disappeared one night, she was a green thumb. She always like to plant roses. Especially ones that is dark. After she was gone, all the roses wilted quickly. Which was strange, for there were other people who took care of the roses. Some say that they say that girl late one night, disappearing from corridor to corridor, and ten years later; they say a young woman, walking around late at night. She was always wearing a long white gown. One day, twenty years later, a new principal took over the school. The principal saw the woman himself and tried to get rid of her. He called priests, police and all, but they never managed to get rid of her. One night, the principal went out alone, to try and get rid of her. Some say he managed to do so. Some say he didn't. But people never saw that woman again, after that night."  
  
"Whoa… That principal is one evil guy…" Tristan breathed in  
  
"He probably killed the woman!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"But what I don't understand is, why is the half petal have Rory's name on it?" Tristan asked, perplexed  
  
"Well, the principal's name was Rory. Amazingly, Rory Dugrey" the professor grinned at both of them, clasping his hand  
  
"WHAT?!" Rory shrieked  
  
"Hmm… That sounds nice, don't you agree, Rory?" Tristan leered  
  
"Ugh, it sounds awful" Rory glared  
  
"Ouch, that hurts Rory, a lot"  
  
"Were there any complains of some sort of haunting years ago?" Rory asked, ignoring Tristan  
  
"Yes, apparently, the workers who were building Harvard was disturbed by this woman, they ignored her for years till she was gone. And now, she's back…" The professor grinned wryly at them both  
  
"And what a coincidence…" muttered Tristan  
  
"Yes, a very big coincidence…" agreed Rory  
  
"And that woman, after that night, haunted the adjoined rooms…" added the professor  
  
"Ah, that sucks"  
  
"Quite."  
  


  
  
  
  
**A/N:** AHAHAHAHAHA!!! :P


	8. Bleeding wound

**In the halls of Harvard**

**A/N:** sorry. sorry. sorry for updating so late. sorry -_-;;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what about the other petal? It has 'Death' on it..." asked Tristan  
  
"Well, I'm not sure... Is Rory Dugrey a great of you, Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, I remembered Grandfather telling me something about that guy... He was probably three greats..."  
  
"Then maybe that woman is gonna kill Tristan..." Rory said quietly, playing with her hair  
  
"That is possible... Tristan, I think I should change your room. You can take Paris' while Paris take yours"  
  
"No. No no no no no no no."  
  
"And why is your answer no Tristan?"  
  
"I refuse to leave Rory with Paris"  
  
"Ah, and why?"  
  
"I can take care of myself Tristan, thank you very much" huffed Rory  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but I still refuse to do so,"  
  
"Tristan, I'm doing this for your own good"  
  
"Yeah Tristan, for mine too"  
  
"Rory..." pleaded Tristan, hurt by her words  
  
"I support your decision one hundred percent, Sir!"  
  
"Well. I cannot force Tristan, Rory. It's not right for me to force him."  
  
Rory slumped in her seat and sulked. She knew that the Professor will not change his mind. Tristan grinned happily at the Professor then turned to look at Rory. His smile faded when he saw her sulking.  
  
"I think you better go now," the Professor said, looking at the two glum faces  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stalked off to her room, ignoring Tristan. Tristan closed the door behind him, then ran after Rory,  
  
"Rory... please..."  
  
Rory ignored Tristan pleads and opened the door. A strong gust of wind startled her, the ghost was floating, staring at the front door. She lifted up her arms, then out flew hundred of black petals, they whirled around the room then out of the window. The woman opened her mouth, rolled back her eyes and started foaming black blood. Her hair flew out behind her. The woman was slowly turned into a horizontal position. She lay in the air, her blood spewing out of her mouth and dropped unto the floor. Suddenly the woman started jerking and screaming shrilly, the door closed behind Rory. Tristan pounded the door from outside, but it was locked.  
  
There were tears flowing down the woman's pale cheeks. She was crying and screaming at the same time while her body jerked. Her clothes were ripped away by some unknown object. And there she was, lying in the air, screaming and crying as she jerked. It looked that somebody was pounding inside her. Rory didnt know. She cannot see anything else other than her and the ghost.  
Then she saw a long stream of blood coming out of the woman's vagina. She gasped, that woman was getting raped by somebody. The woman stopped screaming and whispered hoarsely, "Please stop Mister Dugrey... I.. I promise I wont live here anymore.."  
  
The woman at once started screaming again. Her head was being slapped and punched. More blood was coming out of her mouth, the whisper and screamings was too much for her bleeding mouth. Her eyes and nose started bleeding too. Then finally. All stopped. The blood, the screamings, the pounding and jerking stopped. Yet the woman was still there. She whimpered and changed her position to a fetus position. Then she whispered quietly, 'I will haunt here and kill your descendants Rory... I will'. Then the screamings were back, and she was rocking in the air. Then suddenly she flew out, or rather, thrown out of the window, and landed in the garden, below a lamp, on a wide bed of black rose petals. Then the woman faded away.  
  
The door was suddenly flung open, a surprised Tristan rushed in to see Rory, crying beside the window. He hugged her close, while Rory sobbed,  
  
"Rory Dugrey killed her, Tristan. She was raped her, in that spot," Rory pointed at the spot where the ghost was seen raping by some invisible Rory Dugrey, "Then he threw her out or something and she landed or something under that lamp there..."  
  
Tristan looked out and saw two black petal of rose. The rest were all gone. And the breeze picked the petals up and up into Tristan's palm. Rory looked at the petals keenly, and one said '_Grave_', while the other one said '_Tristan_', and the back of the petal said, '_Die_'.  
  
Rory gasped and buried her head into Tristan's chest. She hugged Tristan while Tristan hugged her too.  
  
  
A faint shrill of laughter was brought by the breeze. They looked out and saw the woman staring at them, laughing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Okieeeee...... Im gonna write the next chapter. Then the last one. You dont have to review for the next. Its optional. :]


	9. Die and perish

**In the halls of Harvard**

Rory ran into Prof.Cortes' office and banged open the door. 

"PROFESSOR!" Rory screamed as she stumbled into the aforementioned professor's office and sat down heavily on a chair.

"And what do I owe to this pleasant surprise after... quite tens of minutes?" Prof.Cortes smiled as he lay down the stack of papers he was reading.

Rory shoved her fist in front of the professor's face, as if wanting to punch, and unclenched her fist. Two black petals floated slowly on the still air.

The professor grabbed the petals, and read the words that were... written?

"I see.... Isolde wants to kill Tristan... " the professor muttered and furrowed his eyebrows.

Moments later, Tristan came, sprinting through the door and grabbed hold of the desk to stop himself.

"Ms.Gilmore, Mr.DuGrey, did these two petals fall on any certain place?" enquired the puzzled professor.

"Well.. It stopped underneath the lamp, at the park. You know, outside of my window..." muttered Rory

"I think that it is possible that beside or beneath the lamp, lies the body of Isolde Ides..." smiled the professor faintly.

Tristan's face scrunched up, "Is it possible if we dig around the lamp? But the ground is cement. And its Harvard's property..."

The Professor grinned, "Here is my time to _really_ help you guys. You see, Isolde Ides was supposed to be the owner of this land. But Rory DuGrey bought it from her after her mother agreed to sell it to him. Isolde's mother was in charge of her... inheritence... her fortune.."

The Professor got up and paced the room, "Rory wasn't all cold-hearted. He agreed that Isolde should have a part of the land. And that was the park."

Rory sighed and leaned into the chair, "And how will that helps us? We don't know any family members of the Ides family."

"But I do." Tristan grinned

"Wha-- WHO?!" Rory demanded

"Our Literature professor, Professor Erik Ides." grinned Tristan

"Well done!" beamed the Professor

Rory looked dumfoundedly at the scene and scowled. It was too Sherlock--ish for her.

Well, at least it isn't really like Nancy Drew-ish or... The Harvey Boys-ish.

"Done." grinned Professor Ides, "I've always wanted to find out where my great-great-great-great grand aunt was buried"

Rory raised an eyebrow and covered a smirk, Professor Ides is boring in the outside. And in the brain.

It was 9 in the night. Rory and Tristan were pacing around the lamp, trying to figure out which certain place is th grave of Isolde Ides. Rory kneeled down and stare at the back of the dried dog pee-covered lamp. She thought she saw a carving... a carving........ a carving of a........ rose! There it was!   
About five centimeters away from the lamp, a faint carving of a closed petal rose.

"Tristan, I think it's here..." Rory whispered, fingering the carving.

Tristan bent down and sat beside her and squinted at the carving, "There, it says.... Isolde Ides..." he pointed at one of the petals.

"Yeah......" Rory whispered as her hand reached out to touch it..

But before she could, a small wisp of black smoke swirled out of the aforementioned petal, and a raspy female voice was heard, saying,

"Nevertheless, that descendant of DuGrey must perish" and the wisp of smoke vanished, leaving a withered black rose behind.

Rory slumped down and hugged Tristan. Tears were leaking out profusely from her eyes. Words of unwanting left her mouth as it were repeated over and over again until Tristan hugged her and whispered, "The living are stronger than the dead.."

Tears are still creeping out, even after comforting words were said. 

Then, Rory sniffled, "I love you, Tristan..."

Tristan smiled widely at her, as if to fool her that he wasn't scared, and said, "I love you too..."

Inside Rory's bedroom, Paris watched the two hugging figures and mumbled, "Figures that they'll get back together again. Figures that they won't tell me what's happening."

"Ah well, Professor Cortes told me already..." Paris smiled weakly and scanned warily around the room and quickly rushed out. She will be helping. But she won't be seeing any ghouls and ghosts. Hopefully. Lord,. help me.

**A/N:** AAH!! Sorry i didn't update after months and months of......... not updating. Thought that story sucks.... and somehow, comepletely forgot about the story untill today when I checked my email. This scary person, **Phoebe1912**, emailed me or... something with a looooooong message of repeated 'UPDATE!!!'

Again, im sorry because its 3 weeks till the Final Exams, and I HAFTA DAMN STUDY!! [swears] ahem.

Hope you'll enjoy this incredibly boring chapter. ^^;;

R/R. please?


End file.
